zombies_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SP2
IMPORTANT: '''Every Administrator or rollback on the Fandom '''MUST help you on everything that is written here so that you do not violate them. If you receive a bad treatment or they refuse to solve your problems when editing, leave a report on the message wall of Malapochka (Bureaucrat). *'Creations must ALWAYS have' a data page. Check the examples of this category. **''Why?'' Because these are the heart of all published stories. The Data Page makes it easier for everyone else to read your story, as they are the cover and the synopsis to what we will read. *So that the stories are well ordered you must publish in ONLY ONE page all the chapters or all the corresponding divisions of your story. It's a more organized way to have everything in one, so the administrators will always be insisting that you do it that way to avoid stuffing pages. **''Example:'' If you have a story that is written as a TV series (Seasons) you have to make a page called Season 1 and there put the corresponding episodes. *'TIP:' Administrators who have knowledge of writing are allowed to correct minor redaction mistakes if you ask for it personally in their respective message walls or by . **'IT IS OBLIGATION' of the administration to keep correct the serious errors of EDITION, this, without needing to ask for permission from the authors. **''Asking the administration for help directly in your story (plot, characters, advice, etc.) is something external, and something you can request from an administrator as well as any user, since it is not an obligation of the charge.'' *'STRICT - We do not tolerate PLAGIARISM:' We do not appreciate and strongly prohibit the copying of original ideas or key structures of another writer or artist. Said victim will be the one who chooses the sanction of the accused (either blocking, elimination of the story, change of argument, etc.). If you think you are accused of plagiarism without having committed it, let Malapochka know, who has a studied level about writing scripts, translation and writing and will be able to assist you. **If an administrator detects plagiarism, you must explain it in less than 24 hours, or you will be sanctioned. *'We DO consider PLAGIARISM:' **Same dialouge structure. **Same character structure. **Copied quotes. **Copied and pasted paragraphs. **Copied multimedia. **All the above applied to a TV series, video game, film, comic, magazine or any entertainment media EXISTING and PATENTED. Our rules can not be extended to other unregistered stories, but if agreed with the mastermind can be sanctioned in any way (see: Stealing a story from an unpopular blog without copyright.) If the author is contacted you can be sanctioned). *'We DO NOT consider PLAGIARISM:' **Character names. **'References' **Episode names. **Guns, vehicles, objects. **City or location. **Year. **Base on the same TV series, comic, videogame, etc. *'ALL stories' must be properly categorized and have a category of their own. If you have two pages of the story, you must have a tabview of it (see this tutorial to create the tabview, in case you cannot speak with an administrator) *'Do not abandon your story' for more than 2 months or it will be put up for adoption, which would mean that another user will be able to adopt it and take its rights, making you have no more power over it. **If you want to adopt a story, click here.. **If you want to take a break and resume it, is preferable that you leave a notice about it on the data page. PERSONAL RECOMMENDATION from the Staff: Although writing a story together with another person can be pleasant (crossovers, written in duo, group, etc.), conflicts never appear soon, so we recommend that the stories be personal (although this it is openly allowed). But most important ... Have fun! Category:Policies